January 13, 2020 Monday Night RAW
The January 13, 2020 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 13, 2020 at the Rupp Arena in Lexington, Kentucky. Episode summary Charlotte Flair vs Sarah Logan Charlotte Flair vs. Sarah Logan wasn't much of a match last week, as a before-the-bell ambush from Logan immediately turned things into a wild brawl that Charlotte ultimately got the upper hand in. But, oddly enough, Flair didn’t beat her, opting instead to simply leave Logan down at the end of the tussle and settle for bragging rights in lieu of a proper victory. The Queen quickly corrected the record this week, booting Logan straight in the face to kick off (so to speak) what ended up being a fairly one-sided affair. Logan had no problem throwing hands with the 10-time Women’s Champion, so points must be awarded for bravery. But they must be equally docked for awareness, as Logan narrowly avoided a count-out only to runs headlong into a Figure-Eight that forced a submission. Pointedly, Charlotte threw Logan over the top rope once the referee had placed her robe back over her shoulders, a flex that’s as devastating as it is understandable. After all, what’s the use of being a Royal Rumble favorite if you don’t dress the part? Rusev vs Bobby Lashley Even the vaunted return of “The Bulgarian Brute” wasn’t enough to put Rusev over the top against Bobby Lashley, who he memorably humiliated for two weeks straight but can’t manage to defeat as long as Lana remains in The All Mighty’s corner. In fairness, Rusev certainly demoralized Lashley before the proceedings went pear-shaped, overwhelming his opponent with a punishing offensive press and screams of “COME ON, BOB!” while pie-facing Lashley into the corner. Great stuff all around, especially the savage shake-off of a German suplex from Lashley down the stretch, but Liv Morgan’s arrival led to a confrontation with Lana that stopped Rusev in his tracks and allowed Lashley to pounce with a Spear for the win. Becky Lynch and Asuka signed the contract for their Raw Women’s Championship Match Becky Lynch isn’t usually a Man of few words, but this rivalry with Asuka seems to have brought out the brevity in her. Or, at least it did until The Empress of Tomorrow unleashed a slew of green mist in the eyes of The Man moments after they finalized their Raw Women’s Title Match. That finally seemed to awaken the “badness” that Lynch had been trying to repress. Following the attack from The Empress of Tomorrow, a delirious and half-blinded Becky seized hold of a mic and unleashed a torrent of passion against her foe that amounted to one promise: If she goes down, she’s going down swinging, and Asuka is coming with her. Results * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair defeated Sarah Logan by submission * Singles Match: Bobby Lashley (w/ Lana) defeated Rusev Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2020 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Liv Morgan Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:WWE television episodes